The equation $y = -16t^2 + 60t$ describes the height (in feet) of a projectile launched from the ground at 60 feet per second upward. In how many seconds will the projectile first reach 56 feet in height? Express your answer as a decimal rounded to the nearest hundredth.
Answer: Setting $y$ to 56, we find the following: \begin{align*}
56& = -16t^2 + 60t\\
0 & = -16t^2 + 60t - 56\\
& = 16t^2 - 60t + 56\\
& = 4t^2 - 15t + 14\\
& = (t - 2)(4t - 7)
\end{align*}Our possible values for $t$ are $\frac{7}{4} = 1.75$ or $2.$ Of these, we choose the smaller $t$, or $\boxed{1.75}.$